Alle Männer müssen Kämpfen
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: Songfic.


_Keiner weis,  
wer die Schlacht gewinnt  
Pass gut auf dich auf  
und auf das ungeborene Kind  
Ich weis noch nicht,  
ob ich dich Wiedersehen  
Auch weis ich nicht,  
ob ich im Kampf besteh  
_

So eben hart James erfahren, dass er und Sirius auf eine geheime Mission müssen. Wohl war ihn bei diesen Gedanken nicht. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er hat versprochen den Orden jeder Zeit zur Verfügung zu stehen. Doch als er dies versprach war seine Ehefrau Lily noch nicht schwanger. Seine Lily. Wie lange hat er um diese Frau kämpfen müssen. Wie oft hat sie ihn abblitzen lassen. Als sie dann endlich JA sagt zersprang sein Herz fast vor Freude. All seine Träume wurden wahr als die beiden Heirateten und nun soll er endlich einen kleinen Gilderoy bekommen. So will er seinen Sohn nennen. Lily war dagegen. Sie wollte ihn Romeo nennen. Diesen Namen hat sie aus irgendeinem Muggelbuch. „Romeo und Juliette"oder so. Langsam öffnete er die Schlafzimmer Tür. Lily schlief schon. Vorsichtig schlich er an das Bett und beobachtete sie. Sie sah so friedlich aus.

**Alle Männer müssen kämpfen,  
sagten sie mir  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen,  
das sag ich nun dir  
Viele Männer werden sterben,  
und ich bet, ich wäre nicht dabei  
Viele Männer werden sterben,  
und wenn es mich trifft, hoff ich,  
du verzeihst**

Lily schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Hasselnussbraune Augen. „James" wisperte sie. James beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Du siehst so traurig aus" bemerkte Lily schlaftrunken. „Ich muss gehen"flüstert er. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß Lily aufrecht im Bett „Wann?"

„Im Morgen grauen."Bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellen konnte fügte er noch hinzu „Mit Sirius. Dumbledore wird uns später genaueres sagen"Lily blickte ihn traurig an. Sie fühlte sich nicht dabei wohl James gehen zu lassen. Ihn könnte so viel passieren. Voldemort wird immer mächtiger. „Ich helfe dir packen"sachte stieg sie aus dem Bett.

**Ich warte hier,  
bis du wiederkehrst  
Ich glaub dann fest  
dass du denn Tod verwehrst.  
Du wirst dein Kind  
in meinen Armen sehn,  
denn ich glaub da fest,  
dass wir das überstehen  
**

Lily stand am Fenster. Vor wenigen Minuten ist James abgereist. Sie hatte kein Ahnung wie lange er dieses mal fort bleiben muss. Sie spürte wie ihr Baby sie bewegte. Sachte streichelte sie über ihren Bauch. Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis ihr erster Sohn auf die Welt kommen sollte. Sie hoffte das James bei ihr war. Nein sie betete, dass James bei ihr war. Über einen Namen waren sie sich noch nicht einig. Lily hoffte das er James Augen und ihre Haare bekam. Einen zweiten Wuschelkopf wäre zuviel. Obwohl ihre Harre machte sie auch nicht besonders. Wer weis. Vielleicht meinen es die Götter ja gut und schenkt ihren Kind Harre die nicht in allen Richtungen abstanden oder leuchtend Rot waren. Doch es sollte auf jeden Fall James Hasselnussbraune Augen bekommen. Ach wie sie James jetzt schon vermisste.  
  
**Ich sehe dich an  
und ich glaub daran,  
der Krieg ist vorbei  
irgendwann  
Dann kehr ich wieder heim  
zu Frau und Kind  
Ich finde euch,  
wenn ich auch taub und blind werde**  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Sirius James besorgt. Dieser nickte aber nur abwesend.  
"Wegen Lily?"Das war keine Frage sondern eher eine Feststellung und nieder bekam Sirius ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Und wahrscheinlich wegen den kleinen"wieder ein nicken.

„James warum machst du das noch? Dumbledore hat dir doch gesagt du musst, dass aller hier nicht machen. Du solltest jetzt daheim bei deiner Frau und euren Ungeborenen Kind sein!"

„Ich kann nicht"flüsterde James.

„Wieso?"

„Ich kann nicht zusehen wie Voldemort Leben zerstört. Ich will nicht das er mein Leben zerstört. Sirius du weist wie wichtig mir lily und das Baby sind. Ich könnte es niemal ertragen, wenn ihnen was passiert!"

„Wäre es dann aber nicht besser bei ihnen zu sein, als hier?!"

James blickte sein besten Freund an und überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Ich möchte Voldemort aufhalten bevor er in der Nähe meiner Familie ist. Sirius kannst du mir was versprechen?"

James blickte Sirius erwartungsvoll an.

„James ich versprech dir alles. Naja fast alles"ein spitzbubiges Grinsen erscheint auf sein gesicht.

„Kannst du dich um Lily und das Baby kümmern, wenn mir was passiert?"

„Nur wenn der kleine nicht Gilderoy oder Romeo heißt"scherzte Sirius.

„Tatze ich meine es ernst"faucht james ihn an  
"Ich versprech es dir James. Aber ich hoffe es wird niemals so weit kommen wird."

**Copyright:**  
Die Figuren gehören JKR  
Der Song „Alle Männer müssen kämpfen"ist Eigentum von Xavier Naidoo

Die Idee ist mir, und nur mir fg


End file.
